Mitsuzaki Sakigami
Shoryu Uchiha is a direct descendant of Madara Uchiha as well as current member of the Sunagakure Anbu and one of the Kazekage's most trusted advisor's. Appearance Shoryu takes the appearance of a young man in his earky twenties, possessing dark blue hair contrary to the raven hair possessed by most of his clan. Mostly seen in his ANBU attire he wears the traditional flak jacket over a simple black shirt. His lower body is covered by plan baggy black pant's. On his wrist's he has weapon summoning seals tattooed on both of wrist. A simple Tanto is sheeted on his back for dire situation's that require the use of such a weapon. Personality Puppeteer. Shoryu is a puppeteer willing and capable of manipulating even the purest of individuals. In fact his manipulation knows no bounds, be it the elderly or the young. His manipulation can happen in a multitude of ways, be it omitting parts of the truth, or fabricating an entire story Shoryu's manipulation abilities may be unmatched. Perhaps a trait more fearsome than his manipulating, would be his Messiah complex. He believes his purpose in the world is to save it, and thus he believes his actions will bear no repercussions as they are "just." His Killing of opponents in the chuunin exam is one such instance as he felt they were cowards who would only hinder his villages strength in the future which he viewed as unacceptable. In fact he views his quest for justified as he is purging the world of those whos ideals don't match his own. History "One should not be judged simply by their clan name" What a foolish statement uttered by a Shinobi's who's bloodline was clearly un-pure. Names in the world of the shinobi mean everything, absolutely everything be it Uchiha the Senju or even, the long forgotten name of the progenitor of the two bloodlines, the Ōtsutsuki. The exact nature of the monster's birth is uncertain, and for the most part completely irrelevant, as he's here now. His blood however is not the same as that that flowed through the ancients as that would be impossible, as they are sealed in an entirely unreachable dimension. Alas the name remains be it for the fear it induces or another one of shoryu's endless manipulations of the public remains to be seen. What is known to be true, however is that the being possesses near, prodigal talent in the basic skills of the ninja, allowed him to advance through the academy at near record pace, successfully graduating at the age of seven. Shortly after graduation he became the only shinobi on record to be a "one man team" during the the chuunin exam after he supposedly lost his teammates. Praise was sure to follow one whom had conquered the chuunin exams by himself, and it did in the form of a masked ANBU informing him the Kazekage wished him to be trained in the ways of unit. Thus the child famed as the monster of the leaf had been given the detail's to kill an enemy with haste, or to torture him with surgical precision, which ever he prefers. Abilities Intellect Perhaps the greatest weapon in the arsenal of the young shinobi is the knowledge that he has at his disposal. His knowledge of the ancient times as well as legendary shinobi whos name's were written across historical scrolls played a huge part in him becoming a member of the ANBU shortly after his promotion to chuunin. Shoryu has also shown to possess a photographic memory, capable of memorizing anything he see's or reads to an exact detail. Ninjutsu Taijutsu Being an ANBU member Shory possesess a vast knowledge of the human anatomy, something he takes full advantage of with his taijutsu. Shoryu's taijutsu could best be described as graceful, as he strikes with dance like grace and swiftness, his strikes are also extremely precise, being able to pinpoint pressure point's and other weak spots in the body with great accuracy and then strike them with precision akin to that of a master of taijutsu.